


A Father's Eyes

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Josh is Done, Other, a hella lot of swears, bad father-son relationship, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Washington had always been ashamed of his son, but after the twins disappeared, he really started to show it. Josh finally does what he should have a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Eyes

Josh sat with his head in his hands. A feeling in his gut of fear, the lump of sadness that he has to try and swallow down multiple times, just to be able to breathe normally. But even that wasn't easy, when hate filled eye's watched him from across the room.

" Joshua, get your head out of your hands and look at me, son. " His tone was far from friendly, it sounded almost like the snarl of a predator before it sinks it's razor sharp teeth into it's unsuspecting prey.

Josh's eyes pricked with tears as he raised his head. His bottom lips quivered as he met his father's hardened gaze. " Have you quit taking your meds again? Dammit, Josh. I'm paying for those psychiatrist trips for a reason. The least you could do, is take your meds as advised. But instead, you just continue acting like the screw up you are. "

Josh's eyes lowered to the floor again, avoiding his father's eyes. Murmuring under his breath, fists clenching the fabric of his jeans so tight, his knuckles turned white. " If only you knew... How much I fucking hate being me... I'm blamed by you... By your colleagues… I've even seen the doubt in Mom's eyes.. For the disappearances of my sister's… " His voice started to steadily rise as he firmly met his father's burning eyes. " I blame my fucking self already, and I don't need to hear it from you, Father. "  
Just as Bob was rising to his feet, Josh was already out the front door. " I'm going to Chris'. " And he left his father, with a look of pure shock on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so this probably confuses you a bit. I HC that Bob Washington is so ashamed of his son, that he doesn't hardly even care about him anymore. Because his son's mental health draws the attention of the media, and is bad for his image. 
> 
> Hope you guy's enjoyed this crud.


End file.
